The Doctor's Nursery
by Ramonks33
Summary: AU: John Smith is trying to scrape some extra pocket money, so he opens a small, home daycare. Little did he know, that this would either be the best decision or the worst decision he's ever made. Featuring all the companions of the new series, lots of fluff and cutesy stuff! Please R&R!


The Doctor's Nursery

A/N: HAPPY FIFTHIETH EVERYBODY! *Drunk giraffe dance party*  
In order to celebrate the following events:  
1) My fifthieth fanfic on  
2) Doctor Who's fifthieth anniversary  
3) Sherlock revival  
4) Christmas  
I shall grant you this one shot of a modern day John Smith, trying to find some pocket money, so he runs his own little daycare! I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or multi chapter, so thank you, thank you all who have encouraged me to become a better author and critic on this wonderful website. Thank You.

* * *

This may or may not be the best decision John Smith has ever made.

"Amelia!" he yelled, pulling the small, scottish girl off of his bookshelf, where there were many musty old novels collecting dust. Her plaid, red and green dress and braided ginger hair was now laced with dirt and dust. He never really took them out, as they were from his great, great, great, great grandfather, Jon Smith as well. It seemed to be a well family name. "You musn't climb onto there!"

"But Jack took my dolly!" she protested, crossing her little arms together. Her little face scrunched into a pout, staring up at John with round, wide eyes. "He took my Raggedy Doctor!"

"Amy, I promise you'll get him back as soon as you promise to play with Rory after," he said, eyeing the sandy haired, four year old out of the corner of his eye. Rory was playing with six year old Martha, pretending to be a nurse to her Doctor. His blue eyes were lit up with happiness as she handed him a stethoscope, her own hands already occupied with a fake plastic needle. She was slowly pushing the plunger down, into the arm of little five year old Rose Tyler, who was giggling along, pretending to be their patient. "You can play Raggedy Doctor with Rory, right?"

"But he's a nurse!" she complained, "I want my Raggedy Doctor!"

John Smith sighed, and set Amelia down on the crimson, gold braided carpet. "Amy, sweetie, just go and join the others, alright? It looks like they finished patching Rose up," he commented, watching as Martha laid a fake plastic band-aid on Rose, who giggled in thanksgiving, "Dr. Jones!" he called out, "I have a new patient for you!"

Martha, clad in blue jeans and a magenta t-shirt with a big happy sun on it, walked over to Amy, who was now pouting on the floor. She beckoned Rory over, who acted as her nurse. She set the plastic kit in front of her, rolling up the sleeves of her too big, white Doctor coat. "What's the problem?" she asks, opening the case with a loud pop.

"Miss Pond here seems to have the grumpies," John explained, crouching down to their height, "Do you think you can fix her?" he asks, tickling Amy's side lightly. A small smile lit up the young girl's face, which warmed Mr. Smith's heart.

"Sure can, Mr. Smith!" Martha replied, a great big smile lighting her face up. She sweeps her long black hair over her shoulder, "Me and Rory can, for sure!"

"You're a great Doctor, Miss Jones!" John said, shaking her tiny hand in his, before turning away, as Amy began to play along with Rory, happily enjoying being a patient.

* * *

"Donna, you hafta be the damsel!" Jack yelled, swinging his plastic sword around the perimeter, nearly beheading Mickey in the process, "Mickey hasta be the bad guy, and I'm the good knight who's save ya!"

"No!" Donna responds, stomping her little orange socks on the ground. The other three children, Donna Noble; Jack Harkness and Mickey Smith had gone off into the den to play together, because they had apparently been too loud for the quiet game of hospital Martha, Rory and Rose had been playing. Jack wanted to play Knights, Wizards and Dragons, with Mickey automatically cast as the bad guy. He wanted to be the good knight, but Donna refused to play the helpless princess.

"I want to help you, Jack!" she yells, crossing her arms, " 'Cause my Momma said girls are strong enough, so I don't need a boy!"

"But, Donna-"

"No, Jack!"

"Woah, what's going on?" John yelled, entering the den. In front of him, he saw Jack holding a long, gold sword, and Mickey looked rather upset, wearing a ridiculous wizard hat. Donna was refusing a pink princess crown, turning her nose away. He crouched in front of them, "What's the trouble, Donna?" he decided to ask her.

"I don't wanna be a girl who doesn't do anything!" she tells him, her strong voice echoing in the room, "I wanna help Jack!"

"But Donna's a girl!" Jack yells, waving his sword all around, "She hasta!"

"And why is that, Jack?" John Smith asks curiously, turning his head in confusion. Jack rolled his eyes, as though John Smith was the dumbest man he's ever met.

" 'Cause, she's a girl. And girls always has to play the princess!" Jack explains, crossing his arms, "That's how it is. They always play the princess because they don't do much!"

John stares at him with confused eyes, obvious that this boy has been told misogynous ideas. He chuckled lightly, before kneeling in front of Jack.

"Jack, have you seen that new movie? Brave?" he asks gently, remembering the little boy talking about the fiery ginger princess beforehand, "Merida, remember?"

"Yeah! She's pretty, and she can shoot an arrow!"

"Well, Jack, is she a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Is she a princess?"

"But she isn't helpless, right?"

"Yeah! She was fighting a bear!"

"So why does Donna have to play a helpless princess?"

Silence.

"Well, because-um, she..."

"Jack, buddy," he ruffles Jack's hair lightly, an understanding smile plastered on his face, "If Donna doesn't want to play the princess, then that's okay, okay?"

Jack sighed, as Donna had a triumphant smile on he face, crossing her arms. "Yes, Mr. Smith..."

"Good." John replied, and looked up to see curious little Rose Tyler peeking into the room with wide eyes. "Ah, Rose! I don't suppose you'd want to play the princess, do you?"

"Yes!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "Can I be the princess, Jack? Pleaseeee?"

Jack replied by picking up the small princess crown and plunking it on her blonde, little head. "You can be Princess Rose, kidnapped by Mickey, the Wizard! Me and Donna, who is my friend Knight Donna, can save you!"

"Yay!" Rose squealed, as she jumped up and down happily, dancing in her pink little dress. Mickey was smiling discreetly at Rose, and John watched with amusement as they played their game of Knight and Dragons, and nodded to himself. He was getting good at this.

* * *

"River?" he called, heading into the kitchen, planning on making lunches for the little ones. Baked chicken nuggets, smiley fries and grapes were on the menu, and he supposed he better start cooking now, for God only knows how much children loved these lunches. Before he sent out the advertisements for his day care, he had gone to the superstore and bought everything from fruits, to meats, to sweets. He also had first hand experience with children's pickiness, as he was a picky child himself. If they were well behaved all afternoon, he might even bake cookies.

"Sarah Jane? River? You better come out!" he said firmly, trying to be gentle. He didn't want to yell at the eldest of the children, who because a destardly duo by themselves. They had terrorized his house many times, and this was the second day they've disappeared without a trace. "Or you won't get any lunch!"

A sudden, sweet giggle came from behind him, as he turned to see River Song, and Sarah Jane, sitting at the kitchen table already. River was playing with her long, sandy hair, fiddling with the hair clips. Sarah was murmuring to her stuffed dog, which she had thoughtfully called "K-9." He smiled, and kneeled in front of the table, so his head was placed on the table and he was eye level with the two.

"Hey, you two." he said softly, "What're you doin' here? Don't you want to play with the other kids?"

The two shook their heads, and Sarah's green eyes met his own as she cleared her throat to speak, "We wanted to see if we can help you make lunch, Mr. Smith."

He laughed, ringing in the kitchen like a bell, "That's sweet of you two, but I'm fine. I see you already brought the juice out," he said, referencing to the two jugs of apple juice and orange juice set on the table, "D'you mind gathering the other kids?"

"Sure, Mr. Smith!" River replied, and slid off the chair to hit the wooden floor with a soft thud. Sarah followed suit, and soon, John had ten children waiting eagerly for their food. He fumbled around the kitchen, checking on the nuggets and fries, and trying to peel their grapes as fast as possible. Soon enough, they'd be eating hungrily. He was thankful for River and Sarah Jane, who began to pour the juices to their requests. Ten minutes later, he began distributing the food evenly on plastic plates, and placed it in front of the kids. They all began to dig in, thanking him, Sarah Jane and River simultaneously.

Amy and Rory were sitting next to each other, talking about smiley fries and why they were smiling. Rory insisted it was because Amy was there, but Amy replied it was because the Doctor made them smile. Martha was sitting next to Rose, as they made fake toasts every other second, about everything. From Amy's Raggedy Doctor to Sketchers,they'd clink their plastic cups filled with apple juice and orange juice. Jack was sitting exclusively next to Donna and Mickey, discussing their next adventure as Knights and Dragons. And Sarah Jane and River were smiling at John Smith, thanking him quietly every other second

John smiled happily, as he leaned against the counter. They were adorable, they really were. He could get used to these kids.


End file.
